1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state imaging device which utilizes a solid state sensor having a substantial number of pixels (picture elements).
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 2 illustrates a block diagram of an example of a prior art solid state imaging device. In FIG. 2, the reference numeral 1 designates a solid state sensor for imaging an external scene; 2 denotes an A/D converter for converting analog image output signals of the solid state sensor 1 into digital signals; 3 represents a frame memory for storing offset signals of the solid state sensor; 4 denotes an arithmetic unit for subtracting the offset signals of the frame memory 3 from the output digital signals of the A/D converter 2 during a normal operation; and 5 stands for a D/A converter/synchronization circuit for converting the outputs of the arithmetic unit 4 into analog video signals and for adding the synchronizing signals.
Next, attention will be focused on the operation of the prior device. The incident light beams OP are converted into analog image signals by means of the solid state sensor 1, and the analog image signals are further converted into digital image signals by use of the A/D converter 2. The outputs of the A/D converter 2 with respect to the uniform light beams incident upon the entire picture are stored as offset signals in the frame memory 3. The arithmetic unit serves to subtract the offset signals stored in the frame memory 3 from the outputs of the A/D converter 2 with respect to an object to be imaged during working time, thereby obtaining corrected outputs. The corrected outputs are transmitted to the D/A converter/synchronization adding circuit 5 which effects conversion into analog signals and multiplexing of synchronizing signals. The above-described control is performed by a timing generator 6 for creating a specific timing, in which case a clock for driving the solid state sensor is defined as the reference. Japanese Patent Published Disclosure No. 36987/87 discloses such a solid state imaging device.
There are, however, some inherent problems with the thus constructed conventional device. In the case of an image which is so defective that a certain pixel of the solid state sensor 1 is completely dead or insensitive even if the incident light beam emerges, the output of this pixel does not vary or varies only a little, and it follows that spots unfavourably appear on the picture as shown in FIG. 3. This phenomenon is an obstacle to obtaining high-quality images.
Moreover, where the above-described conventional device is employed in searching for a small body, it is likely that a mistaken target may be assumed to be the small body of interest. As a result, a solid state sensor having no defect of the kind described is required, and this demand will inevitably lead to an increase in the overall cost of a device produced to meet this demand.